The Admin Core ofthe GLRCE is led by its Director, Dr. Olaf Schneewind and Associate Director, Dr. Bill Blaylock. The Core is designed to support and guarantee the financial and administrative integrity ofthe GLRCE. We strive to guide all affiliated projects to paths that will achieve the scientific and translational goals ofthe GLRCE. We accomplish this by providing scientifically objective and even-handed direcfion and coordination ofthe projects. The Admin Core will identify new opportunities, attract intellectual and infrastructural resources, as well as maintain our open and flexible environment which enables us to respond quickly to new developments within and outside of Region V. The organization of the core links investigators with pharmaceutical and biotech companies as well as federal, state and local agencies to foster translational research and promote maximal use of the facilities, as well as research and promote other networking opportunifies to foster ongoing and mutually beneficial relationships in the scientific community.